


Help Needed?

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set post 2013; Do you require assistance?





	Help Needed?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll use this round of Christmas posting to throw all the (very) short stuff at you that I would feel guilty about posting at the end of a month. So my apologies for the brevity of this and following pieces. I hope they'll be worth a smile nonetheless.

“Are fucking kidding me?!” she yelled at the screen when nothing happened upon pressing _Enter_.

“What did it do this time?” a voice suddenly inquired slightly amused from behind.

“The question is rather what it didn’t do.” She growled.

He cocked his head, trying to access the situation. “Need me to call for help?”

The offer made her smile. They both knew he was even more useless with a computer than she was.

She shook her head. “No. I’ll try again later. I’d take a cup of tea, though.”

“With pleasure.” He kissed her softly and headed to the kitchen.

The End.


End file.
